gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Major League Baseball Featuring Jason Heyward
Major League Baseball Featuring Jason Heyward is a sequel to the 20th century game Major League Baseball featuring Ken Griffey Jr. The only difference between this and MLBFKGJ is that there is no Home Run Derby. Also in MLBFJH you can create your own characters, stadium, and equipment. Since this game came out about 15 years later the graphics are better so now you can see peoples faces. Also now if there is a bad call you can yell at the umps and they will make sure if they were right or you were right. Voices *'Adam Sandler' as the announcer *'Kurt Russell' as home plate ump *'Steve Zahn' as first and second ump *'Yuri Lowenthal' as third ump *''Jason Heyward'' commentary Unlockables\Alternatives *Ken Griffey Jr. will be unlocked once you complete the World Series against the Mariners . *Mark McGwire will be unlocked once you play ten games between Cardinals vs Cardinals. You do not have to win all, but you have to win twice to unlock McGwire. *More unlockables are coming! Cheats/Codes *How to use them: **To use cheats use the buttons on the arrow pad. **To use codes go to the menu after you select options and select Cheats? but do not select Cheats! or you will erase all the game data. Controls *A button- hit/fastball *B button- bunt/slider *C Up button- throw to second/steal second *C Left button- throw to third/steal third *C Down button- throw home/steal home *C Right button- throw to first *Start button- pause/start *A/Z Button- Change Up *B/Z Button- Super Change Up/Super Fastball/Knuckleball *Left button- Cheats *Right button- Cheats *Up button- Cheats *Down button- Cheats *C Up/Z Button - Back to second *C Right/Z Button - Back to first *C Left/Z Button - Back to third Features * Official MLBPA licensing; more than 1200 official players * Season stat tracking; team, players, schedules, injuries, scoring. * Three skill levels, two different batting styles (arcade and classic), alternate running styles * Dynamic camera angles * Multiple gameplay modes, including exhibition, season and world series * EEPROM data management * Commentary by Jason Heyward * Rumble Pak compatible Teams *''There is total of 35 teams'' *''There are 15 in the American league'' *''There are 15 in the National League'' *''Plus there are five bonus teams: The American All Stars, The National All Stars, Nintendo, Angel Studios and Custom Team'' American League East *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *New York Yankees *Tampa Bay Rays *Toronto Blue Jays Central *Chicago White Sox *Cleveland Indians *Detroit Tigers *Kansas City Royals *Minnesota Twins West *Houston Astros *Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim *Oakland Athletics *Seattle Mariners *Texas Rangers National League East *Atlanta Braves *Miami Marlins *New York Mets *Philadelphia Phillies *Washington Nationals Central *Chicago Cubs *Cincinnati Reds *Milwaukee Brewers *Pittsburgh Pirates *St. Louis Cardinals West *Arizona Diamondbacks * Colorado Rockies * Los Angeles Dodgers * San Diego Padres * San Francisco Giants Players If you play as a person with 2 numbers in exhibition you will play as the first number. If you play a season and on your team is a person with 2 numbers(Same AS WORLD SERIES) the first number is through the first half of the season and the next number is the second half of the season. Teams Extra Teams Custom Teams On the Custom Teams you make up a logo and a team name and you can make the team's home in any of the following places: *Cape Giruadeua, Missouri *Farmington, MO *Washington DC *Honolulu, Hawaii *Morton, Illinois =Custom Team = You can only have 14 guys on this team. You make them up. *00 *01 *02 *03 *04 *05 *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 *11 *12 *13 Unlockable Teams =Nintendo = *Tatsumi Kimishima *Genyo Takeda *Shigeru Miyamoto *Shigeyuki Takahashi *Satoshi Yamato *Susumu Tanaka *Shinya Takahashi *Hirokazu Shinshi *Naoki Mizutani *Reggie Fils-Aimé *Satoru Shibata *Ryō Horikawa *Charles Martinet *Kazumi Totaka *Toru Iwatani *Ken Sugimori =National All Stars = *Buster Posey *Paul Goldschmidt *Dee Gordon *Todd Frazier *Jhonny Peralta *Bryce Harper *Matt Holliday *Giancarlo Stanton *Yasmani Grandal *Yadier Molina *Adrian Gonzalez *Anthony Rizzo *Joe Panik *DJ LeMahieu *Nolan Arenado *Kris Bryant *Brandon Crawford *Troy Tulowitzki *Ryan Braun *Andrew McCutchen *Joc Pederson *A. J. Pollock *Justin Upton *Madison Bumgarner *A. J. Burnett *Aroldis Chapman *Gerrit Cole *Jacob de Grom *Zack Greinke *Clayton Kershaw *Carlos Martinez *Mark Melancon *Shelby Miller *Jonathan Papelbon *Francisco Rodríguez *Trevor Rosenthal *Max Scherzer *Michael Wacha =American All Stars = *Salvador Pérez *Miguel Cabrera *José Altuve *Josh Donaldson *Alcides Escobar *Mike Trout *Lorenzo Cain *Alex Gordon *Nelson Cruz *Russell Martin *Stephen Vogt *Albert Pujols *Mark Teixeira *Jason Kipnis *Brian Dozier *Manny Machado *Mike Moustakas *José Iglesias *Brock Holt *Adam Jones *José Bautista *Brett Gardner *J. D. Martinez *Prince Fielder *Chris Archer *Dellin Betances *Brad Boxberger *Zach Britton *Wade Davis *Sonny Gray *Kelvin Herrera *Félix Hernández *Dallas Keuchel *Darren O'Day *Glen Perkins *David Price *Chris Sale *Hector Santiago American Leauge East =Baltimore Orioles = *35 Brad Brach *53 Zach Britton *58 César Cabral *16 Wei-Yin Chen *71 Oliver Drake *61 Jason Garcia *39 Kevin Gausman *50 Miguel González *60 Mychal Givens *29 Tommy Hunter *31 Ubaldo Jiménez *52 Steve Johnson *17 Brian Matusz *66 T. J. McFarland *25 Bud Norris *56 Darren O'Day *65 Chaz Roe *57 Jorge Rondón *30 Chris Tillman *63 Tyler Wilson *59 Mike Wright *40 Wesley Wright *45 Steve Clevenger *36 Caleb Joseph *34,60 Ryan Lavarnway *32 Matt Wieters *1 Everth Cabrera *19 Chris Davis *3 Ryan Flaherty *2 J. J. Hardy *15 Paul Janish *13 Manny Machado *43 Rey Navarro *38 Jimmy Paredes *41 Chris Parmelee *6 Jonathan Schoop *34 Christian Walker *12 Dariel Álvarez *12 Alejandro De Aza *10 Adam Jones *48 Junior Lake *9 David Lough *18 Gerardo Parra *28 Steve Pearce *14 Nolan Reimold *23 Travis Snider *51 Henry Urrutia *27 Delmon Young =Boston Red Sox = *65 Jonathan Aro *68 Matt Barnes *32 Craig Breslow *11 Clay Buchholz *46 Ryan Cook *37 Heath Hembree *62 Rich Hill *94 Dalier Hinojosa *61 Brian Johnson *56 Joe Kelly *59 Tommy Layne *64 Jean Machi *63 Justin Masterson *70 Román Méndez *20 Wade Miley *54 Edward Mujica *41 Alexi Ogando *60 Henry Owens *22 Rick Porcello *66 Noe Ramirez *52 Eduardo Rodríguez *28 Robbie Ross *36 Junichi Tazawa *19 Koji Uehara *46 Anthony Varvaro *35 Steven Wright *10 Ryan Hanigan *3 Sandy León *23 Blake Swihart *16 Jeff Bianchi *2 Xander Bogaerts *29 Garin Cecchini *26 Brock Holt *16 Deven Marrero *12 Mike Napoli *34 David Ortiz *15 Dustin Pedroia *30 Josh Rutledge *48 Pablo Sandoval *47 Travis Shaw *30 Jemile Weeks *50 Mookie Betts *25 Jackie Bradley, Jr. *38 Rusney Castillo *5 Allen Craig *31 Alejandro De Aza *29 Daniel Nava *39 Carlos Peguero *13 Hanley Ramírez *18 Shane Victorino *16 Luis Jiménez =New York Yankees = *38 Andrew Bailey *68 Dellin Betances *65 Danny Burawa *26 Chris Capuano *29 David Carpenter *53 Caleb Cotham *40 Kyle Davies *64 José de Paula *30 Nathan Eovaldi *74 Nick Goody *64 Jacob Lindgren *57 Chris Martin *48 Andrew Miller *55 Bryan Mitchell *65 Diego Moreno *47 Iván Nova *67 James Pazos *40,57 Branden Pinder *35 Michael Pineda *66 José Ramírez *53 Esmil Rogers *64 Nick Rumbelow *52 CC Sabathia *40 Sergio Santos *40 Luis Severino *45 Chasen Shreve *19 Masahiro Tanaka *40 Matt Tracy *43 Adam Warren *39 Chase Whitley *41 Justin Wilson *34 Brian McCann *66 John Ryan Murphy *53 Austin Romine *73 Gary Sánchez *29 Dustin Ackley *31 Greg Bird *14 Stephen Drew *40 Cole Figueroa *18 Didi Gregorius *12 Chase Headley *31 Gregorio Petit *38 José Pirela *64 Rob Refsnyder *13 Alex Rodriguez *17 Brendan Ryan *25 Mark Teixeira *36 Carlos Beltrán *22 Jacoby Ellsbury *31 Ramón Flores *11 Brett Gardner *55 Slade Heathcott *33 Garrett Jones *70 Rico Noel *80 Mason Williams *24 Chris Young =Tampa Bay Rays = *35 Matt Andriese *22 Chris Archer *50 Grant Balfour *56 Ronald Belisario *38 Jeff Beliveau *59 Andrew Bellatti *26 Brad Boxberger *31 Xavier Cedeño *37 Álex Colomé *52 José Dominguez *43 Ernesto Frieri *54 Steve Geltz *47 Brandon Gomes *58 Preston Guilmet *40 Kevin Jepsen *51 Nate Karns *57 Jake McGee *55 Matt Moore *23 Jake Odorizzi *30 Erasmo Ramírez *34 C. J. Riefenhauser *45 Enny Romero *33 Drew Smyly *50,59 Everett Teaford *49 Kirby Yates *40 J. P. Arencibia *19 Curt Casali *46 Luke Maile *44 René Rivera *46 Bobby Wilson *1 Tim Beckham *29 Ryan Brett *13 Asdrúbal Cabrera *31 Allan Dykstra *10 Jake Elmore *11 Logan Forsythe *2 Nick Franklin *36 Marc Krauss *21 James Loney *3 Evan Longoria *36 Richie Shaffer *9 Joey Butler *7 David DeJesus *5 Brandon Guyer *28 John Jaso *8 Desmond Jennings *39 Kevin Kiermaier *27 Mikie Mahtook *7 Daniel Nava *24 Grady Sizemore *20 Steven Souza =Toronto Blue Jays = *67 Andrew Albers *46 Matt Boyd *56 Mark Buehrle *51 Miguel Castro *27 Brett Cecil *48 Phil Coke *28 Scott Copeland *50 Steve Delabar *43 R.A. Dickey *57 Félix Doubront *25 Marco Estrada *35 Jeff Francis *32 LaTroy Hawkins *31 Liam Hendriks *36 Drew Hutchison *49 Colt Hynes *64 Chad Jenkins *62 Aaron Loup *57 Mark Lowe *32 Daniel Norris *54 Roberto Osuna *14 David Price *59 Rob Rasmussen *58 Todd Redmond *41 Aaron Sanchez *47 Bo Schultz *6 Marcus Stroman *52 Ryan Tepera *55 Russell Martin *30 Dioner Navarro *22 Josh Thole *18 Darwin Barney *1 Jonathan Diaz *20 Josh Donaldson *10 Edwin Encarnación *17 Ryan Goins *23 Matt Hague *66 Munenori Kawasaki *9 Cliff Pennington *7 José Reyes *13,14 Justin Smoak *18 Steve Tolleson *29 Devon Travis *2 Troy Tulowitzki *23 Danny Valencia *19 José Bautista *3 Ezequiel Carrera *15 Chris Colabello *11 Kevin Pillar *45 Dalton Pompey *7 Ben Revere *21 Michael Saunders National league East Hints Injuries *There are quite a few ways to get players injured. *Some ways are by using a pitcher. **Let your pitcher pitch and hit for nine innings **Or you can let your pitcher use his special move(B/Z button) 10x in an inning. *Let your infielder dive 3 times than pick up the ball. *With your outfielder dive into a wall. Category:Baseball Category:Sports Category:Humans Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:Video Games